Off
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Mondo Oowada realizes something is off when he enters the dining hall and the only person inside is Mikan Tsumiki. [tsumondo] [oneshot] [rated t for language]


Mondo Oowada realized that something was off when he got to the dining hall and found nobody but Mikan Tsumiki. He glanced around, frowned, and made a beeline for her. Hopefully she could tell him what the hell was going on.

She shrieked a little as he got closer, but he didn't notice until he saw her crying. Then he mentally smacked himself and forced his voice to stay low. "Where the hell's everyone?" he asked. Tsumiki shrugged, played with her skirt, and stared down at her knees. Oowada took another cursory glance around the dining hall. "Christ, I ain't that late, am I?"

"N-no," Tsumiki said. "It's barely seven."

"Then where the fuck – aw, hell, is it a skip day or something? Did they all decide to skip classes? Nah, that damn hall monitor wouldn't let that…" he trailed off, then met Tsumiki's eyes. "You haven't seen anyone, right?"

"Right," Tsumiki said. There was a plate of mostly untouched food in front of her. Mondo sat down across from her and picked off of her plate. She turned a dark red. He copied her complexion.

"Then…" Mondo frowned. "Did we miss an announcement or something?"

"I've been up for a while," Tsumiki said. "Wait, I did see someone. Ishimaru-san is sick. He has been throwing up since about midnight."

Mondo sat back. "Well, that explains everything, don't it?" he asked. "They all skived off because he's sick and ain't enforcing everything. You wanna go too? We can get on my bike, and-"

Mondo realized that he had, in effect, just asked out a girl and stammered to a stop.

"And- and shit."

But she shook her head, and he muttered a curse. "I-I'm so sorry," she said. "But I have to look over Ishimaru-san, he is asleep now which is why I came down to get something to eat – oh, I'm so sorry, you don't want to hear this-"

"'s fine, 's fine," Mondo said. "Ain't there someone else who can look after him? I bet he's used to looking after himself! Come on! A bike ride'll be fun for you!"

Tsumiki looked torn, but shook her head anyway. She pushed herself away from the table and stood up. "I need to go," she said. She was bright red when she left. Mondo stared after her, sat for a few more minutes, swore, and followed.

She was in the infirmary, as he'd though. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was sleeping in one of the beds, his face pale and huge bags under his eyes. Tsumiki had put a rag on his forehead and seemed to be checking to see that he was still alive.

Mondo Oowada wasn't too fond of Ishimaru, but he felt kind of bad for making Tsumiki run off like that. As well as that, she was cute enough, but managed to distract him from that by being so damn self-deprecating. And that meant he wasn't soaked in his own sweat at the moment, which was a plus.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked. She shrieked, leaped backward and straight into him, and sent him to the ground. She landed hard on his stomach and he gasped for air for a little bit before she turned around, her hand framing his head and her breath coming out in short puffs.

Okay, now the usual sweat and nervousness that accompanied him talking to cute girls was making an appearance.

"U-uh," Mondo said. She stared at him with wide eyes for a few minutes, then shrieked again. She backed up, her hands pressing onto his chest for a small second, and then her back rammed into Ishimaru's bed. It jerked to the side and Ishimaru made a dumb little squeaking sound.

Mondo stood up and reached down a hand. "S-sorry!" he said. "I- startled you, or-"

Somehow, he didn't know _how,_ he tripped and sent them both sprawling in a way not unlike what had happened before, only this time he was on top. He tried to scramble away, but she was clutching him from the shock of falling and everything was moving so fast and he didn't know if he should, like, try to ask her out again or maybe apologize again or try to stand up-

"Oowada- kun- Tsumiki- kun-" Ishimaru was awake, damn it. "Inappropriate- school-"

With that, he passed out and collapsed back on the bed.

That broke Tsumiki out of the trance and she slipped out of Mondo's grip. He stood up, too, hoping that he wasn't as red as he thought he was, and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "You still wanna go for that bike ride sometime?" he asked. "I'm a lot better on a bike, I promise."

"Y-you really want to spend time with me? Even after that a-absolutely _horrible _display I put on earlier, I'm so clumsy, I'm so sorry-"

"Yeah!" Mondo said. "I mean, if you want to! Go on a bike ride with me!"

"T-thank you," Tsumiki said. Mondo stood there awkwardly for a few more moments as she tended to Ishimaru, then muttered something and went to go get some decent breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>This was requested by a user on Tumblr, who wanted a Tsumondo! Another Tsumondo, yes. It's the same person. I like writing it, though.<strong>


End file.
